Digital maps are found in and may be displayed by a wide variety of devices, including mobile phones, car navigation systems, hand-held GPS units, computers, and many websites. Although digital maps are easy to view and to use from an end-user's perspective, creating a digital map is a difficult task and can be a time-consuming process. In particular, every digital map begins with storing, in a map database, a set of raw data corresponding to millions of streets and intersections and other features to be displayed as part of a map. The raw map data that is stored in the map database and that is used to generate digital map images is derived from a variety of sources, with each source typically providing different amounts and types of information. This map data must therefore be compiled and stored in the map database before being accessed by map display or map rendering applications and hardware.
There are different manners of digitally rendering map images (referred to as digital map images) based on map data stored in a map database. One method of rendering a map image is to store map images within the map database as sets of raster or pixilated images made up of numerous pixel data points, with each pixel data point including properties defining how a particular pixel in an image is to be displayed on an electronic display device. While this type of map data is relatively easy to create and store, the map rendering technique using this data typically requires a large amount of storage space for comprehensive digital map images, and it is difficult to manipulate the digital map images as displayed on a display device in very many useful manners.
Another, more flexible methodology of rendering images uses what is traditionally called vector image data. Vector image data is typically used in high-resolution and fast-moving imaging systems, such as those associated with gaming systems, and in particular three-dimensional gaming systems. Generally speaking, vector image data (or vector data) includes data that defines specific map objects or elements (also referred to as primitives) to be displayed as part of an image via an image display device. In the context of a map image, such map elements or primitives may be, for example, individual roads, text labels, areas, text boxes, buildings, points of interest markers, terrain features, bike paths, terrain or street labels, etc. Thus, for any particular image element, the map database stores a set of various attributes defining properties of the element.
During the image rendering process, a client mapping engine takes the primitives to generate a set of shapes using one or more technologies such as Open GL. The use of vector graphics can be particularly advantageous in a mobile map system in which image data is sent from a centralized map database via a communications network (such as the Internet, a wireless network, etc.) to one or more mobile or remote devices for display. In particular, vector data, once sent to the receiving device, may be more easily scaled and manipulated (e.g., rotated, etc.) than pixilated raster image data. However, the processing of vector data is typically much more time consuming and processor intensive on the image rendering system that receives the data.
In the case of both rasterized map images and vector data generated images, text or other legend symbols, such as those used to label streets, roads and other features of a map, may be downloaded and displayed. The labels are generally placed on or proximately near to a map object for which the label identifies or provides information. Generally, each time a zoom level of a computerized map is changed or adjusted, labels may be downloaded and redrawn.